Coups de Baguette
by Yami Flo
Summary: Parce que, quelque fois, il suffit d'un petit rien, d'un simple coup de baguette pour changer définitivement les choses... Recueil d'AU, mettant en scène Pétunia Evans Dursley.
1. Avantpropos

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Un peu de tout, selon les chapitres. AU introspections sur différents scénarios.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

_Pour Anne-Marie; bon anniversaire, petite soeur._

**Avant-propos**

Bienvenue à vous, mesdames et messieurs les lecteurs.

Cette fic est, en fait, ce que j'appellerais, un 'rassemblement de fonds de tiroirs'. J'entends par là que ce sont d'anciens travaux et idées de fics qui ne se sont jamais développées au-delà d'un premier chapitre ou d'une vague idée générale. Parfois, ce sont des choses dont j'avais même oublié l'existence, c'est tout dire. Et Seigneur, par moment, elles m'ont fait grimacer (celles-là, elles ne sont pas prêtes d'être postées sur le Web, je peux vous l'assurer).

Ceci dit, j'ai pris le temps d'en retravailler certaines, de les enrichir de détails, j'ai revu mes impressions en réfléchissant un peu et en consultant diverses sources, et le résultat final, en plus de faire travailler mon imagination et de générer de nouvelles idées, me plait assez pour que je le poste.

'Coups de Baguette', ce n'est pas une histoire longue. C'est un recueil d'Univers Alternatif, et 'Et Si ?'. La plupart tourneront sans doute autour de Pétunia Evans Dursley. Pourquoi ? Parce que, curieusement, le personnage commence à me fasciner.

De prime abord, Pétunia n'est pas une personne gentille certes, elle a accueilli Harry chez elle, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne l'ait jamais, si beaucoup aimé. En tant que parent, elle s'est montrée irresponsable, et l'on peut juger que Dudley aussi a souffert d'abus et de négligence, même si ce n'est pas de la même façon. Ceci dit, si elle avait fait des choix différents ou si certaines choses avaient quelque peu… changer par rapport aux livres de J. K. Rowling, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait ou aurait pu devenir ?

Eut-elle été une sorcière, par exemple, elle aurait sans doute chéri son neveu et ne se serait jamais éloigné de sa sœur. Ou peut-être qu'elle se serait tout de même disputer avec Lily et hait Harry de toute façon. Aurait-elle aimé Rogue, qu'elle semblait mépriser et détester dans les souvenirs de ce derniers (et c'était, à n'en pas douter, mutuel) ? Aurait-elle toujours épousé Vernon, eut un fils appelé Dudley ? Si elle avait eu un autre enfant, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose pour elle ? Et si Dudley avait été un sorcier ?

Et si, et si, et si… Avec des 'si', on refait le monde, c'est bien connu.

Ceci dit, Pétunia n'est peut-être pas la seule personne qui fera une apparition comme personnage principal de ces 'coups de baguette'. C'est juste que, pour l'instant, c'est celle qui m'inspire le plus.

Le titre ? Eh bien, en y réfléchissant bien, je dirais qu'un seul coup de baguette peut changer le monde.

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer les petits textes suivants.

Bonne lecture à tous !


	2. La Folie Me Guette

**Fic :** La Folie Me Guette

Divergence : Et si Harry était une fille ?

Personnages : Pétunia, bébé Dudley, bébé fem!Harry

Résumé : Pétunia Dursley contemple la ressemblance entre sa défunte sœur et sa nièce. Décidément, habiller Holly Potter avec de vieux vêtements de Lily n'était pas une bonne idée…

**La Folie Me Guette…**

Il eut été plus facile, songea Pétunia Evans Dursley tout en surveillant les deux enfants qui jouaient dans le petit parc installé dans le salon, de détester l'enfant de Lily si cela avait été un garçon.

Mais Holly Jay Potter était une fille. Une adorable petite fille avec les yeux de Lily… et son sourire également.

Pétunia pinça les lèvres en entendant le rire enfantin de sa nièce de deux ans et demi, en pleine étreinte avec une peluche de singe que son précieux Dudley avait momentanément délaissé. Seigneur, qu'elle pouvait être bruyante ! Enfin, mieux valait des rires que des pleurs les premières semaines, même les premiers mois après son arrivée impromptue dans leur vie, la petite fille n'avait fait que pleurer, pleurer, pleurer. Jour et nuit, nuit et jour, au point que Pétunia avait crue devenir folle. Dudley se mettait à brailler également, Vernon devenait d'une humeur massacrante, et les voisines en visite finissaient par jaser.

(_Evidemment, pas devant elle, non, mais elle savait que la nièce de Mrs Dursley au Numéro 4 était une vraie braillarde. Oh, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas en vouloir à la pauvre enfant ses parents devaient lui manquer, à n'en pas douter, mais pourquoi diable Pétunia ne faisait-elle rien pour empêcher sa nièce de pleurer… ? Comme si elle n'avait jamais essayé, tiens ! Elle n'aime pas cette enfant, pas vraiment, mais elle n'est pas cruelle au point de laisser un bébé pleurer sans rien faire pour le consoler !_)

Finalement, Holly s'était calmée. Et maintenant, elle réagissait comme une enfant normale.

Et puis, finalement, ces rires et ces gloussements, ce n'était pas des sons si désagréables… Lily riait de la même façon à cet âge l…

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Fermant son livre brusquement, Pétunia se força à respirer profondément, une fois, deux fois. Indifférents à son trouble, Dudley et Holly continuaient leurs jeux avec enthousiasme.

Jugeant qu'elle pouvait s'absenter un instant sans que l'enfer ne se déchaîne dans le living, la jeune femme se rendit à la cuisine et se servit un demi-verre de whisky, se maudissant intérieurement de se montrer si émotive. Après plus d'un an, on aurait pu penser que la mort de sa sœur ne l'affectait plus autant, voir plus du tout. Elles n'avaient, après tout, pas été très proches ces dernières années, et beaucoup de ressentiment s'était installée entre elles depuis que Lily s'était révélée être… anormale.

(_S'aurait pu être si différent, si Lily avait été normale… ou si Pétunia n'avait pas été si ordinaire, si… Moldue ? Comme le disait le fils Rogue. Tiens, qu'était-il devenu, celui-là ? Rien de bon, Pétunia aurait pu en juger même Lily avait fini par admettre qu'il était une mauvaise fréquentation. Enfin, si on en jugeait par ses autres fréquentations et son demeuré d'époux, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en avait eu de meilleures par la suite… Quelque part, elle espérait que cet affreux garçon soit mort. Dans un coin de l'esprit de Pétunia, tout, tout était de sa faute il lui avait pris sa sœur pour l'entraîner dans ce monde de fous. Ce monde qui l'avait tué…_)

Mais elles avaient été sœurs, et elles avaient été proches, jointes comme les doigts de la main à une époque. Et, malgré le climat de tension entre elles, Lily avait toujours continué à lui écrire (_sans que Pétunia n'envoie de réponse à l'exception d'une carte de Noël et d'une carte d'anniversaire basique, sans autres nouvelles à la rigueur, une lettre un peu plus longue avait accompagnée les faires-parts de mariage_) et elles avaient échangé des cadeaux de Noël malgré tout (_un vase, une boîte de chocolat,… trois fois rien et tous les cadeaux de Lily, si bénins fussent-ils, avaient été relégué à la cave ou au grenier. Vernon aurait fait une attaque si elle avait songé à mettre des bibelots offerts par _**ces gens-là**_ dans le living ou les chambres, pour ne rien dire des friandises, automatiquement jetées à la poubelle, par peur d'être empoisonné. Décidemment, son époux était paranoïaque_…).

Juste assez pour ne pas perdre totalement le contact, en fait. C'était une promesse faite à leurs parents : ne pas se perdre de vue, à défaut de s'aimer réellement. (_Malgré leur optimisme, vers la fin, même les parents Evans avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence et accepter qu'entre leur deux filles, il y avait un fossé, une cassure qui rendait les relations malaisées mais la famille, c'était la famille, et elle devait passer avant tout le reste. Quelque part, c'était probablement pourquoi Pétunia avait accepté de prendre Holly avec elle, malgré le danger d'avoir une… sorcière dans la maison_). Les deux sœurs avaient tenu leur engagement. Mais, le reste du temps, Pétunia avait été parfaitement contente d'ignorer l'existence de Lily, et l'inverse était probablement vrai.

(_Quelque part, cela avait été une erreur tactique, quand Holly était arrivée sur leur porche elle avait du admettre en vitesse avoir une sœur à tous les voisins, se justifiant de son silence à ce sujet car celle-ci avait une vie dissolue et des contacts avec des gens peu recommandables. Le quartier semblait les croire, puisque personne n'avait appelé la police ou les services sociaux pour prendre le bébé. Et si cela n'aurait pas été une catastrophe ! D'un autre côté, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé… Lily… morte…_)

_Ah, Lily, la belle Lily, si spéciale, si… magique_, songea amèrement Pétunia en avalant une longue gorgée d'alcool. Morte et enterrée, avec son époux aussi magique qu'elle. A quoi la magie leur avait servi en fin de compte, sinon à s'attirer de graves ennuis et à mourir avant d'avoir eut vingt-cinq ans ? Et en laissant une orpheline derrière eux, en plus !

_Maman et Papa qui étaient si fière d'elle, seriez-vous fiers aujourd'hui ?_ Railla-t-elle intérieurement. _Elle est morte, et moi, je suis toujours vivante ! Parce que je suis normale ! Et si elle l'avait été également, elle serait encore là aujourd'hui !_

Des paroles bravaches qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé prononcer devant eux, elle le savait, mais les imaginer lui faisaient un peu de bien. Vernon était loin d'avoir la même réserve.

Son humeur s'assombrit légèrement en songeant à son époux. Leurs dernières discussions qu'ils avaient eut au sujet de la fille de Lily avaient été quelques peu… houleuses.

Vernon n'était guère heureux avec la situation, mais comme ses contacts avec Holly étaient peu nombreux, il n'avait pas beaucoup de raisons de se plaindre… pour l'instant. Toutefois, il ne désirait pas voir la petite dormir en haut avec eux, et se refusait à lui faire installer une chambre. D'autre part, il se refusait à dépenser un penny de trop pour un enfant dont il abhorrait la présence sous son toit, que ce soit en matière de nourriture, de jouets, ou… d'habillement.

Et si Pétunia comprenait et approuvait le raisonnement (_bon sang, elle n'avait pas voulu d'un deuxième enfant, pas maintenant, pas comme ça !_), il lui apparaissait comme évident qu'on ne pouvait pas décemment habiller la fillette avec les vieilles affaires de Dudley. Si Holly avait été un garçon, c'eut été différent, bien sûr, mais là, les voisins risquaient de faire des commérages…

Et Pétunia détestait les commérages. Sauf quand elle les faisait elle-même. Enfant, elle avait beaucoup souffert des petits commentaires sur son quartier, sur ses vêtements usés, sur sa coiffure ratée,... sur milles petites choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Devenue adolescente, puis adulte avec un mari et une bonne situation, loin de la pauvreté relative de son enfance, elle était restée fort sensible à l'opinion des autres, et surtout à celle que l'on pouvait porter sur sa famille. Et à Privet Drive, on n'était pas forcément tendre avec ceux qui avait un comportement ne serait-ce qu'un peu en dehors de la norme.

Et laisser un bébé en guenille quand la famille avait un bon revenu, voilà qui ne manquerait pas de faire hausser les sourcils aux voisins, pour ne rien dire des téléphones décrochés et des nouvelles transmises à toutes les amies de ces dames. Et aux services sociaux, tant qu'on y était…

Une chance pour eux qu'elle puisse prouver que Holly était bien sa nièce Pétunia avait gardé une copie de l'acte de naissance de Lily, parmi des papiers qu'elle s'était jurée de trier, et les… sorciers… (_enfin, elle pensait que c'était eux elle avait juste reçu une grande enveloppe de parchemin dans la boîte aux lettres, un matin_) s'étaient montrés suffisamment intelligents pour lui fournir une copie de l'acte de naissance de Holly, ainsi qu'un certificat de mariage entre Lily Evans et James Potter. Evidemment, rien d'autre ne prouvait l'existence légale de ce Potter, mais Pétunia pouvait prouver que Holly était la fille de Lily.

Enfin… Laisser Holly dans des vieux vêtements de Dudley laissait entendre que quelque chose clocher.

Vernon se refusait à voir la réalité en face pour l'instant. Évidemment, il finirait par céder, à l'usure. Mais en attendant, on risquait de jaser quand Pétunia sortirait les enfants (et il était somme toute impensable de garder les deux enfants continuellement enfermés dans la maison Dudley était un garçon _très_ énergique, et il finirait pas grimper aux rideaux si jamais il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison). C'est ce qui avait poussé Mrs Dursley à temporiser et à trouver des solutions de secours en attendant de convaincre son mari de desserrer les cordons de la bourse un minimum, assez pour des vêtements de seconde main plus approprié au sexe de l'enfant.

Mais cette solution… n'avait pas exactement que des avantages pour sa stabilité émotionnelle.

Pétunia passa rapidement la tête par la porte du séjour et observa sa nièce un instant.

Holly somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la peluche que Dudley semblait lui avoir laissé de bonne grâce. Sa petite robe rose était retroussée jusqu'en haut des cuisses, laissant voir sa couche. Une petite robe rose un peu défraîchie par le temps, mais encore en bon état. Une vielle robe de Lily…

Pétunia fila dans la cuisine se resservir un second verre. Un plein, cette fois-ci, qu'elle vida presque d'un trait, laissait l'alcool lui brûler la gorge et l'estomac. Quelle idée elle avait eu de conserver ses vielles affaires et celles de Lily comme ça et d'habiller le bébé avec !

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas son intention première après le décès accidentel de leurs parents, Pétunia avait vidé la maison et ramené de nombreux cartons à Privet Drive, avec l'intention de les vider plus tard. Les vêtements étaient supposés atterrir dans une bourse ou une collecte, de même que les jouets en bon état, la batterie de cuisine et une foule d'autres objets… Et Lily était morte et Holly avait fini sous leur toit.

La main de Pétunia serra le verre beaucoup plus fort et un frisson de colère la traversa. Quelle formidable idée de laisser un bébé seul toute une nuit, exposé au froid et aux éléments, avec juste une lettre… une seule et misérable lettre… pour annoncer que le dit bébé allait désormais vivre avec eux suite à la mort de ses parents. Comme ça. Froidement. Sans leur demander leur avis ou les consulter au préalable.

Holly aurait très bien put mourir de froid ou tomber malade avant que Pétunia ne la trouve le matin suivant. Et si jamais les voisins l'avaient vu ? Qu'auraient-ils pensé ?

-Salauds, » maugréa-t-elle à voix basse avant d'avaler une nouvelle rasade de whisky. Hum, peut-être qu'elle devrait en freiner la consommation l'abus d'alcool ne risquait pas de simplifier ses problèmes, pas à ce stade.

Mais bon, elle avait de bonnes raisons de boire, selon elle.

Venir leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle en personne aurait été trop leur demander, ironisa-telle silencieusement. Pas alors que tout le monde semblait faire la fête dans les rues, là où les gens normaux pouvaient les voir ! Non pas qu'elle aurait laissé entré l'un de ces… personnages ici, bien sûr, mais la nouvelle aurait été moins pénible de cette façon. Seigneur, elle aurait même accepter le fils Rogue sous son toit, s'il avait été le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, ne serait-ce que pour se voir dire les choses en face, comme à un être humain doté de raison, et pas comme... comme... une espèce de hideux secret dans la vie parfaitement magique de sa sœur et du monde sorcier en général !

Tout le monde adore prendre connaissance du décès de son dernier parent en vie dans une lettre, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Et tout le monde aime ignorer où et quand auront lieu les funérailles, ajouta-t-elle à par soit. Rien n'avait été indiqué à ce sujet dans la lettre, et personne n'avait pris contact avec eux pour leur en parler. Vernon appréciait peut-être ça («_ Moins j'entends parler de ces phénomènes de foire et mieux je me porte !_ »), mais pas Pétunia.

Elle n'aimait pas Lily outre mesure, mais se rendre à son enterrement aurait été la moindre des politesses. Son devoir, même, en tant que seule famille de la défunte. Et si un jour Holly lui posait des questions ? Ou pire encore, Dudley ? Arrive forcément un âge où les enfants sont assez mûrs pour poser certaines questions. Et si elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre sur l'existence de Lily, il faudrait bien qu'elle en parle au moins une fois à son fils et à sa nièce, expliquer pourquoi l'indésirable gamine se trouvait sous leur toit…

Supposons qu'elle veuille voir la tombe ? Pétunia se mordit les lèvres. Eh bien, ce serait un sujet à éviter. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais elle y arriverait bien…

Elle rejeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Dudley aussi avait fini par s'endormir à présent, un petit camion de pompier serré très fort dans sa main potelée. Un filet de bave coulait le long de son mention. A côté de lui, Holly était totalement immobile, le visage caché dans la fourrure synthétique de la peluche.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs, d'accord. Mais…Vêtue comme Lily au même âge…

On aurait dit un fantôme du passé.

Pétunia avala le reste de son verre d'un trait et résista vaillamment à l'envie d'en reprendre un quatrième ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de verser dans un vice tel que l'alcoolisme.

Au diable l'avis de Vernon ! Dès demain, elle se mettrait en quête d'une boutique à bas prix et elle achèterait une garde-robe complète.

Parce que, au rythme où allaient les choses, si jamais elle continuait à adopter la solution de facilité, elle allait finir par devenir folle…

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà 'La Folie Me Guette' devait à l'origine faire partie d'un ensemble de POV de différents personnages que j'avais appelé, à titre d'essai, 'Miss Potter'. Finalement, ça n'a jamais était plus loin que ce premier chapitre, retravaillé plusieurs fois avant que j'en sois satisfaite.<em>

_Il y avait des petites choses qui me gênaient dans l'arrivée d'Harry chez les Dursley, que j'ai voulu mettre en valeur ici. D'abord, l'idée d'abandonner un enfant sur un porche en pleine nuit d'automne, avec juste une couverture. Ensuite, puisque Harry a été inscrit à l'école, il a bien fallut présenter des documents et remplir des papiers on n'en fait mention nulle part, mais les Dursley devaient bien avoir des justificatifs. Et qui aurait pu les leur fournir sinon les sorciers ? Comme les Dursley ne sont pas supposés avoir eu de contact avec le monde magique jusqu'au onzième anniversaire de Harry, à part l'incident du magasin dans le premier volume, ils ont pu les récupérer anonymement._

_Ensuite, les voisins Pétunia, c'est clairement dit, faisait semblant de ne pas avoir de sœur. Donc, on a du jaser en apprenant qu'elle avait une nièce et je vois bien Pétunia aimant les commérages, sauf quand elle sait qu'elle a de fortes chances de se retrouver au centre de ces commérages._

_La situation financière des Evans, durant la jeunesse de Lily et Pétunia ? J'extrapole un peu, mais on sait que l'Impasse du Tisseur, quartier peu recommandable selon Pétunia, ne se trouvait pas si loin de leur propre lieu de résidence, ce qui pour moi indique que, si les Evans avaient plus d'argent que les Rogue, cela ne devait pas être de beaucoup._

_Enfin, on sait que Lily et Pétunia avait gardé le contact, puisque Harry aurait détruit un vase offert par Pétunia en volant sur un balai-jouet. Cela ne veut pas dire, cependant, que Pétunia ait su où Lily vivait en 1981, ni où elle a été enterrée, et encore moins qu'elle ait assistée aux funérailles, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Les livres restent très pudiques sur ce détail, malheureusement, mais Harry Potter Wiki version anglaise semble indiquer que c'est elle qui a organisé les funérailles des Potter, car seule parente en vie. Comme je ne sais pas si c'est officiel, car je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information sur les sites français, je n'en tiens cependant pas compte dans le cadre de cette histoire._

_Que Lily ait eu une fille plutôt qu'un garçon aurait désarçonné plus d'une personne, je n'en doute pas, à commencer par Rogue. Mais je suis convaincue que Pétunia aussi aurait eu une attitude différente envers une nièce meilleure ou pire, évidemment, cela reste à voir._

_Avec 'La Folie Me Guette', je voulais aussi mettre l'accent aussi sur les 'qu'en dira-t-on', que Pétunia redoute beaucoup. Il est difficile d'imaginer que les voisins n'aient jamais haussé les sourcils en voyant Harry habillé des vieilles affaires de Dudley, mais soit, admettons-le. Maintenant, une petite fille perpétuellement en vêtements masculins, dans les années 80 ? Là, je doute vraiment qu'ils se soient tus._

_D'où cette petite fic. J'espère que cela vous a plus et à bientôt pour un autre AU._


	3. De l'Importance d'Une Lettre

**Fic :** De l'Importance d'Une Lettre

Divergence : Et si Pétunia avait été une sorcière, elle aussi ?

Personnages : Pétunia, Lily, les parents Evans, un professeur de Poudlard (non nommé)

Résumé : 1959-1960. Pétunia savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi spéciale de Lily. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle l'était. Ou finalement, peut-être pas…

**De l'Importance d'Une Lettre**

Pétunia Evans savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi spéciale et merveilleuse que Lily. On le lui avait souvent dit. Pas toujours intentionnellement, elle devait l'avouer, mais elle comprenait bien que les commentaires sur les superbes cheveux roux de Lily, sur ses grands yeux verts, sur ses excellents résultats scolaires, sur sa maturité, sur son imagination et sa créativité, creusaient entre elles comme une espèce de fossé. Une tranchée, même, et elles n'étaient sans doute même pas du même côté de la guerre. En fait, songea Pétunia, les comparaient toutes les deux, c'étaient comme comparer un soldat américain à un soldat britannique. La même langue, des racines communes, mais après… Toute une culture divergente.

D'une certaine façon, c'était aussi un peu comme une addition : Lily était égale à « spéciale ». Pétunia… était égale à elle-même : une bonne fille qui aidait à la maison, qui travaillait bien en classe mais sans avoir de résultat brillants, et faisait de son mieux pour aider ses parents. Mais, à côté de Lily, l'extraordinaire Lily qui semblait toujours tout savoir, et attirait immanquablement le regard, eh bien, elle ne tenait pas la comparaison.

Et malgré ça, malgré toutes les crises de larmes silencieuses, malgré les nombreux accès de ressentiment, Pétunia adorait Lily. Oh, bien sûr, certains jours, elle l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, et parfois, elle lui faisait peur (« Lily, fait attention ! On pourrait te voir faire _ça _! »), mais c'était sa sœur. Au final, elle l'aimait bien.

Pétunia se consolait souvent en se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à Lily.

Toutefois, il y avait une chose dont Pétunia était plus qu'envieuse, et c'était l'extraordinaire talent de Lily. Sa… _magie_. Le simple mot provoquait en elle un mélange d'envie et de peur. Parce que si le fils Rogue avait raison (_oh, comme elle pouvait le détester, celui-là, avec son regard dédaigneux_)… si Lily était bien une sorcière… si Pétunia n'en était pas une, alors, alors…

Alors elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

Parce que, entendre dire que Lily était spéciale était une chose sur bien des domaines, Pétunia était aussi spéciale qu'elle. Leur mère et leur père le leur avaient souvent dit en maintes occasions. Elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment les croire, mais les mots lui faisaient du bien.

Mais que Lily puisse être spéciale d'une façon dont Pétunia ne pourrait jamais l'égaler, la voir partir et ne plus jamais revenir la voir pour lui demander conseil parce qu'elle était trop normale, trop ordinaire, la petite Pétunia Evans ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Elle préférait nier le fait que la magie puisse exister ou traiter sa sœur de monstre que de devoir accepter paisiblement les choses. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à résister à la curiosité (_de la vraie magie ! un tout autre univers, qui existait bel et bien ! des vraies licornes, et peut-être aussi des dragons !_), et bien souvent, elle suivait Lily à distance quand elle se rendait du côté de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Cela dit en passant, elle pouvait toujours prétendre que c'était dans un souci légitime de protéger sa petite sœur qu'elle faisait cela (_il y a de drôles d'adultes qui traînent du coté de l'Impasse, des adultes débraillés qui ont souvent une bouteille à la main, et qui suivent les gens des yeux d'une manière peu avenante_). Ce n'était pas un bon voisinage après tout.

A la réflexion, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Plus d'une fois elle avait été surprise dans ses tentatives. Déjà, des accrochages avaient éclatés entre elle, Lily et le fils Rogue. Elle _savait_ que la branche qui lui était tombée sur la tête n'était pas tombée de manière… _naturelle_. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas prouver non plus que la branche était bien tombée par _magie_. Pétunia avait ressentie une vive satisfaction lorsque Lily avait refusé de voir Rogue pendant plusieurs jours après l'incident, lui préférant sa compagnie à elle. Mais, finalement, sa petite sœur était retournée voir le petit monstre.

Fichu Rogue…

Celui-là, elle détestait le voir tourner autour de Lily, avec sa drôle d'allure (_Seigneur, qui donc lui choisit ses vêtements ?_) et ses mots blessants à son encontre (« _Tu n'es qu'une __**Moldue !**_»), et sa manière de toujours la reléguer au second plan, comme si elle n'était pas important parce qu'elle n'avait pas de _magie_…

Si ce n'était pas parce qu'on lui avait dit et répété qu'une jeune fille convenable ne se bat pas dans la rue comme un chiffonnier, et encore moins avec des garçons, Pétunia lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Pas autant à cause de ce qu'il disait – ça, elle pouvait l'ignorer, du moins pour un temps – mais parce qu'elle avait peur. Et si jamais Lily se mettait à l'imiter ?

Lily n'était pas… enfin, elle ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de très influençable, mais Lily avait des opinions parfois très tranchées sur les choses. Un ami comptait beaucoup pour elle. Alors, un ami plus spécial que sa propre famille, que ne ferait-elle pas pour s'en rapprocher ? Irait-elle jusqu'à dénigrer sa famille ?

Jamais Pétunia ne pourrait supporter ça. Elle en mourrait un peu plus à l'intérieur.

(_Rétrospectivement, Pétunia finit par se dire que l'idée était stupide. Lily n'était pas comme ça… Enfin, elle le pensait_.)

Ah, si seulement, si seulement elle pouvait être comme sa sœur…

Parfois, quand elle se retrouvait seule, Pétunia tentait d'imiter Lily en jouant avec les fleurs. _Ouvres-toi_, songeait-elle très fort. _Replies-toi. Bouges. Fais quelque chose !_ Jamais elle n'y était arrivée. Tant qu'à voler… Eh, bien, pour tenter l'expérience, il aurait fallu tomber d'une grande hauteur. Cela représentait un obstacle en soi, car Pétunia n'aimait guère grimper aux arbres ou se balancer haut sur les balançoires, et si de plus ça ne marchait pas, elle risquait toujours de se casser quelque chose.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence elle ne pouvait pas imiter sa sœur. Le dépit qu'elle ressentait était énorme. Toutefois, elle ne s'avouait pas encore vaincue. Elle avait écrit une lettre au directeur de cette… cette école au nom bizarre, demandant à pouvoir y aller elle aussi. Elle l'avait glissé dans la boîte aux lettres au petit matin, pour que personne ne la voie.

Que pouvait-elle bien risquer ? Elle ne savait même pas si cette lettre atteindrait jamais sa destination ou si elle finirait au fond d'une poubelle.

Connaissant sa chance, Pétunia savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse elle aussi aller à Poudlard. Le fils Rogue prétendait que les jeunes sorciers recevaient leur lettre de l'école l'année de leurs onze ans. Or Pétunia avait eu onze ans cette année. Et il n'y avait pas eu de lettre.

En d'autres termes, elle n'était pas une… une _sorcière._

Mais, d'un autre côté, le fils Rogue n'avait pas précisé quand la lettre devait arriver. Elle avait compris, d'après ce qu'il racontait, qu'un enfant devait avoir onze ans avant de commencer l'école, mais que la rentrée se passait dès le début Septembre. Il n'avait pas précisé, lors de ses conversations avec Lily, quand la fin de l'année scolaire avait lieu.

Pétunia était née vers la fin du mois de Septembre.

En admettant que les lettres pour les nouveaux élèves ne soient pas envoyées avant la fin de l'année scolaire à l'école de Magie, cela signifiait qu'elle devrait encore attendre quelques mois avant d'avoir une réponse définitive.

Cela lui donnait de l'espoir.

Et l'espoir, parfois, ça paye.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas eu de réponse à sa lettre. Elle avait fini par se dire que celle-ci s'était perdue.<p>

Toutefois, ce n'était pas grave au final, parce que...

Le fils Rogue s'était trompé.

Pétunia n'était pas une Moldue.

L'enchaînement d'événements menant à cette réalisation resterait longtemps gravé dans la mémoire de Pétunia Evans.

Vers la fin du mois de Juin, les Evans avaient reçu une étrange visite.

Il y a eu un grand moment de flottement, quand l'homme en robe s'était présenté à la porte des Evans (_Pétunia pouvait encore entendre son père murmurer quelque chose au sujet d'un travesti lorsque le Professeur de Poudlard était entré chez eux._) Mrs Evans ne semblait pas non plus ravie de cette étrange visite, mais l'homme avait insisté pour parler à leur fille, arguant que c'était très important.

Il n'avait pas précisé laquelle. (_Peut-être ne le savait-il même pas lui-même.)_

Lily eut un peu peur elle a pensé qu'elle avait des ennuis. Le fils Rogue avait beau dire que, normalement, elle ne risquait rien à faire de la magie avant d'être en âge d'aller à l'école, elle avait eu peur que cela soit faux. (_C'est dur à dire, et c'est peut-être méchant, mais Pétunia avait ressenti une pointe, juste une pointe de satisfaction à l'idée que la parfaite Lily, parfaite sorcière Lily, puisse avoir des problèmes. Alors, elle avait eu des remords, puis la crainte soudaine que, en fin de compte, ce soit toutes leur famille qui ait des ennuis._)

Mais le sorcier – un professeur de l'école dont elle n'a pas retenu le nom, il n'enseigne de toute façon pas aux premières années – n'était pas là pour Lily, encore qu'il lui ait lancé des regards très intéressés quand sa petite rouquine de sœur a avoué avoir volé et fait danser les fleurs.

Non, non, avait-il dit avec empressement, il n'y a pas de soucis, mais il convient de faire attention avec les Moldus (_Pétunia commence vraiment à haïr ce mot, elle juge que c'est insultant pour leurs parents_).

Les Evans avaient demandé des explications. Un canapé transformé en vache à la robe écossaise, puis retransformé en canapé sur lequel s'étaient effondrés les deux adultes Evans, et une série d'explication sur la magie et le monde magique plus tard, les deux parents semblaient extatiques. Ils lançaient à Lily des regards émerveillés. Pétunia dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Et puis, le sorcier avait commencé à discuter avec Lily, et presque oublier le reste de la famille.

-Ce que tu as fais est vraiment exceptionnel. Je connais de nombreux petits sorciers et petites sorcières qui ne sauraient pas en faire autant. Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que c'est là la marque d'un très grand pouvoir.

Lily avait rayonné de bonheur. Pétunia avait senti une haine féroce et une jalousie farouche lui étreindre le cœur.

-Et, comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ?

-Lily. Lily Evans, » avait-elle répondu fièrement.

Le sorcier avait froncé les sourcils, puis avait tiré de sa poche une enveloppe de parchemin de Dieu seul savait où (_sa cape devait avoir une poche intérieur, ce n'était pas possible autrement… quoique, avec la magie, qui pouvait savoir ?_). Une lettre ? Mais le fils Rogue disait qu'un sorcier devait avoir onze ans pour aller à l'école !

Oh... évidemment.

Lily devait être si exceptionnelle qu'on lui offrait de commencer avant tout le monde. Les mains de Pétunia s'étaient mises à trembler, et elle avait du agripper les bras du fauteuil de toutes ses forces pour se calmer.

-Quel âge as-tu, exactement ?

Il semblait indécis, pendant un instant. Pétunia sentit ses entrailles se nouer, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Dix ans, monsieur, » avait répondu Lily avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, oui, oui bien sûr. Il te faudra encore attendre un peu avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Donc… Si tu n'as pas encore onze ans, je suppose que Mlle P. Evans doit être cette jeune fille si réservée, » avait-il demandé, un peu gêné, comme s'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur.

Lily s'était figée. Leurs parents laissaient aller leur regard de leurs deux filles au professeur de Poudlard, un peu perdus. Pétunia avait senti son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

-Ou… oui, je suis Pétunia Evans, » avait-elle répondu d'une petite voix.

-Eh bien, jeune fille, j'ai là quelque chose pour vous.

Il lui tendit la lettre. Sur le parchemin, écrit à l'encre verte, l'adresse commençait par _Mademoiselle P. Evans_…

Elle l'ouvrit lentement, déplia la première feuille qui lui tomba dans la main.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mlle Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint…_

-Je suis… je suis une sorcière, moi aussi ? » Avait-elle chuchoté après avoir lu la lettre, deux fois au moins pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée.

Le sorcier avait hoché la tête en souriant, avant de lui expliquer quelques petites choses sur l'école. Pétunia l'écoutait à peine.

Les Evans semblaient choqués, mais pas mécontents d'avoir deux filles sorcières _(« Au moins, quand nous enverrons Lily là-bas, elle aura sa sœur pour veiller sur elle. » Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils ne pensent qu'à Lily, même maintenant ? Et qui allait veiller sur elle, hein ? Au moins, leur mère semblait plus préoccupée que leur père par ce problème._)

Lily lui avait sauté au coup, mais Pétunia pouvait bien voir, dans les yeux de sa sœur, comme une étincelle de jalousie (_chacune son tour, Lily, chacune son tour_), parce que Pétunia allait commencer à apprendre de la vraie magie avant elle. Pétunia imaginait déjà la tête du fils Rogue lorsqu'il apprendrait que la fillette qu'il avait laissée pour compte était elle aussi une sorcière. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus de raison de la mettre à l'écart. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Pétunia n'allait pas le mettre à l'écart_, lui_. Elle pourrait elle-même renseigner Lily sur le monde magique, elle pourrait…

Le regard de ses parents et du Professeur continuait à se poser sans arrêt sur Lily.

Pétunia sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

Elle demanda à être excusée une seconde, prétextant une envie pressante. En vérité, elle voulait une minute de tranquillité, pour faire le point. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait un peu, sans trop savoir quoi. Elle resta dans le couloir, appuyée contre le mur, écoutant ce qui se disait par la porte entrouverte. Les trois autres Evans, sagement assis sur le canapé, Lily entre ses parents (_qui pourrait croire qu'ils ont ou ont besoin d'un autre enfant ? Ils ont déjà l'air d'une famille parfaite, comme cela_) écoutaient avec attention le Professeur parler du monde magique. Et parler de Lily.

- Il y a certainement eu quelques incidents dans la vie de votre fille aînée, mais sans doutes bien mineurs par rapport à ceux de sa sœur…

(_Comme la porte de sa chambre, qui avait claqué plus d'une fois sans qu'elle y ait touché, ni qu'il y ait eu le moindre souffle de vent, les jours où elle était rentrée furieuse contre le fils Rogue qui lui volait l'attention de Lily. Une autre fois, alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer sur son oreiller, elle avait découvert que le tissu n'était pas mouillé. Or, elle avait dissimulé son visage et sécher ses larmes contre le tissu un long, très long moment. Puis il y avait eu le jour où elle s'était cassé les ongles et avait dû les recouper, beaucoup trop courts à son goût car il fallait les égaliser. Le lendemain, au réveil, ses ongles avaient repoussés, pareil à la veille._

_Et puis, finalement, il y avait les fleurs qu'elle avait plantées et qui grandissait si bien, si vite, jamais malades, jamais abîmées par les insectes ou les intempéries, toujours belles, se fanant si souvent avec retard, comme préservées par quelque force mystérieuse…_

_Toutes ces petites choses, ces petits incidents dont Pétunia n'avait jamais parlé à personne, tous ces petits incidents qu'elle avait probablement imaginé parce que sinon, elle en serait devenue folle ou bien amère envers le monde entier…_

_Comparer à Lily, merveilleuse Lily, qui vole et fait danser les fleurs, entre autre, c'est bien dérisoire…_)

Il parlait toujours.

-La magie ne se manifeste pas toujours de la même façon. Cela dépend des enfants, des circonstances, de la puissance aussi… Tenez, moi-même, j'ai un jour rendu ma mère chauve lors d'un accès de colère, je devais avoir six ans. Et j'ai de jeunes cousines qui, elles, ont fait pousser une corne sur la tête de leur frère parce qu'elle venait de lire un livre sur les licornes et rêvaient d'en rencontrer une !... Le Ministère ne dira rien pour la magie que Lily montre avant d'avoir une baguette, un enfant n'est pas considéré comme étant responsable de ses actes. Mais je vous incite tout de même à être très prudent. J'ai cru comprendre que l'une de vos voisines est sorcière et qu'elle a un fils de l'âge de Lily ?... Oui, vous ne devriez pas hésité à les consulter s'il y a un problème. Ils doivent probablement avoir un hibou pour nous joindre… Oui, nous communiquons essentiellement par hiboux… L'argent ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, en allant sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous pourrez aisément ouvrir un compte et échanger de l'argent Moldu pour des Gallions, des Mornilles et des Noises,… Non, je dois avouer que je ne connais pas le taux de change actuel, il faudra demander sur place… Votre fille cadette est vraiment exceptionnelle, vous savez. Je suis persuadé qu'elle fera de grandes choses…

Tout le monde parlait de Lily et de son avenir. La fillette posait des dizaines de questions. Le Professeur avait l'air ravi d'y répondre.

Personne ne parlait plus de Pétunia.

Celle-ci serra un peu plus fort sa lettre dans sa main, froissant le parchemin.

Elle était une sorcière. Elle allait finalement pouvoir aller à Poudlard, elle aussi. Elle avait une chance de garder une place importante dans la vie de Lily. Alors, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas plus heureuse que ça ?

* * *

><p><em>àà<em>

_'De l'Importance d'une Lettre' devait au départ faire partie d'une fic suivant une Pétunia sorcière tandis qu'elle grandissait. Comme beaucoup de mes projets de fics longues, cela n'a finalement jamais abouti. Je l'ai donc 'recyclée' pour 'Coups de Baguette'._

_Je ne sais pas s'il est clairement établi quand les enfants Nés-Moldus reçoivent leur lettre de Poudlard. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'ils la recevaient pour leur anniversaire, mais cela me semblait peu crédible. J'imagine donc que les Professeurs de Poudlard, et pas seulement MacGonagall, font le tour des élèves nés de parents Moldus entre la fin de l'année à Poudlard et le 31 Juillet, date limite pour envoyer une réponse._

_Harry Potter Wiki indique que Pétunia est née en 1958, mais ne précise pas la date. Je voulais, si possible, quelle et Lily n'aient qu'un an d'écart à Poudlard. Le cas d'Hermione, née en Septembre 1979 et qui a pourtant commencé sa première année en 1991, donc quelques semaines avant ses douze ans, m'a montré que c'était tout à fait possible en tenant compte des dates._

_Il fallait donc que Pétunia fête son onzième anniversaire entre Août et Décembre 1969 (puisque Poudlard prend les admissions jusqu'au 31 Juillet, j'imagine donc que les enfants nés en Août passent sur l'année suivante), et après réflexion, j'ai choisi le mois de Septembre, pour qu'il reste quand même au moins quatorze mois d'écart entre elle et Lily. Dans cette fic, Pétunia a onze ans en Septembre 1969, mais ne va commencer ses études à Poudlard qu'en Septembre 1970._

_On se dit souvent que Pétunia aurait été plus proche de sa sœur si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aussi. Mais ce n'est pas si sûr que cela. Outre la magie, qui a causé entre elles le vrai problème, il semble y avoir d'autres raisons pour Pétunia de jalouser Lily, à commencer par l'affection de leurs parents. Pétunia indique dans le premier volume de la série que leurs parents étaient fiers de Lily et d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille, mais elle ne parle pas d'elle-même._

_On ne peut que se demander comment les Evans traitaient leur fille aînée, mais on peut sans problème imaginer qu'ils reportaient l'essentiel de leur attention sur Lily, consciemment ou non. Qu'ils l'aient fait même avant de savoir que Lily était une sorcière, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ne me semble pas improbable, donc Pétunia avait probablement déjà des raisons d'être jalouse. Mais avant, elle pouvait se dire que Lily n'était pas plus spéciale qu'elle. Maintenant, Lily sorcière et Pétunia Moldue ? Inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps._

_Ceci dit, si Pétunia avait été une sorcière, les choses auraient-elles été si différentes ? Surtout si elle n'avait pas le talent de Lily ? Non, je ne crois pas._

_Pétunia aurait sans doute eu l'impression de toujours passer après sa sœur, dans l'esprit de ses parents comme dans celui de ses professeurs – un point que j'ai voulu montrer avec la personne qui a remis sa lettre à Pétunia. Je pensais utiliser Slughorn au départ, mais j'ai préféré un anonyme, qui enseigne une option. Toutefois, je pense que Slughorn aurait réagi de la même façon, dédaignant Pétunia pour s'intéresser de plus prêt à Lily, même si elle est encore trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard._

_La victoire de Pétunia, ici, c'est d'être elle aussi une sorcière. Son futur objectif, sa grande bataille, sera de supplanter Rogue dans l'esprit de Lily. Et, sa défaite, c'est de réaliser en partie que, face à Lily, elle passera toujours au second plan._


	4. Gravir Les Marches

**Fic :** Gravir Les Marches

Divergence : Ce ne sont pas les Potter que Voldemort a attaqué, mais les Londubat.

Personnages : Pétunia, Lily, James, des guérisseurs anonymes.

Résumé : Chaque visite à Ste Mangouste est un crève-cœur pour Pétunia. Et pourtant, elle parvient toujours à gravir les marches…

**Gravir Les Marches**

C'est dur. Très dur de venir ici.

Pas à cause de la façon… anormale de venir ici. Vraiment, devoir traverser une vitrine pour entrer dans un hôpital ! Ces gens sont vraiment… bizarres ! Et ils se permettent d'aller et venir à travers la vitre à la vue de tout le monde, sans penser une seule seconde qu'on puisse les voir (_encore que le monde en question ne semble jamais les remarquer. En fait, elle-même ne remarquerait certainement rien si elle n'avait pas…_) ! Enfin, mieux valait se taire à ce sujet. Même si elle désapprouve (_déteste_) leur inconscience et leurs manières, Pétunia doit au moins admettre que sans eux, elle ne pourrait pas entrer. Elle ne pourrait pas venir voir…

Une voix joviale l'accueil alors qu'elle met un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

-Ah, Mrs Dursley ! Vous venez voir votre sœur et votre beau-frère j'imagine ?

Elle hoche la tête sans répondre, fait un pâle sourire au guérisseur qui l'a interpelé et commence à gravir les marches. La question est idiote : qui d'autre viendrait-elle voir ici ? elle ne connait personne d'autre ici (_et elle n'en a pas du tout envie… pas vraiment…_).

Mais elle se retient d'être désagréable avec les guérisseurs. Déjà que certaines personnes la fusillent du regard à chaque fois qu'elle vient, car ils savent qu'elle est une 'Moldue', comme ils disent, elle n'a pas l'intention de se mettre le personnel à dos en plus.

Les marches qui mènent au quatrième étage lui semblent toujours plus difficiles à gravir. Pourtant, cela ne lui prend que quelques minutes.

Elle prend tout de même une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Visiblement, Lily et son mari ont reçu de la visite. Il y a des fleurs sur la table de chevet (_des lys blancs, des fleurs que Lily adorait – adore toujours, peut-être_) entre leurs deux lits, avec une carte aux couleurs joyeuses, dont le dessin – un couple sur un balai- bouge lentement. Et il y a aussi une boite de friandises que Pétunia ne connait pas (_des friandises sorcières, à n'en pas douter_), entamée. Des papiers de bonbons jonchent le sol et les draps, et il y a comme des traces de chocolat sur la figure pâle et émaciée de James Potter.

Pétunia jette un coup d'œil rapide à la guérisseuse en charge, attendant des explications. Celle-ci s'empresse de lui en donner.

-C'est Monsieur Lupin qui est passé les voir hier soir. Un homme charmant, vraiment, mais d'une santé si fragile…

Pétunia hoche la tête sans mot dire. Elle entend souvent parler de Mr Lupin, et parfois, elle se demande pourquoi ce n'est pas à lui qu'on a confié le fils des Potter. Mais apparemment, il est atteint d'une maladie chronique qui l'empêche de prendre soin d'un enfant.

-Et les fleurs ? Toujours livrées anonymement, j'imagine ? » Demande la Moldue, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Toujours, » confirme la femme aux allures de matrone. « C'est bien agréable pour eux de recevoir de si charmants bouquets cela égaye beaucoup le décor. Et Mr Lupin trouve toujours le moyen d'amener un petit cadeau, et pourtant, il n'a l'air de rouler sur l'or, le pauvre homme…

Son regard oppresse un peu Pétunia.

Sous entendu, Pétunia elle-même n'amène jamais rien et s'en est presque honteux, mais Pétunia sans moque bien. Elle, elle vient ici presque toutes les semaines _(et tous ses voisins le savent. Comme c'est généreux de la part de Mrs Dursley de consacrer autant de temps à sa famille malade !_). On ne peut pas en dire autant des autres 'amis' de Lily et James. Lupin vient peut-être une fois par mois, et leurs visites n'ont jamais coïncidées. Pétunia sait qu'un professeur ou deux de leur ancienne école viennent les voir deux, trois fois l'an, lors des vacances (_et Pétunia met un point d'honneur à ne pas venir lors ce ces périodes là_). La carte aux couleurs criardes, Pétunia pense qu'elle vient de Dumbledore. Les fleurs…

Elle a un rictus. Il n'y a pas cinquante personnes encore en vie qui savent que Lily aimait (_aime toujours ?_) les lys. Et il n'y en a qu'une, à sa connaissance, qui vit dans le monde sorcier. Et elle doute franchement que le fils Rogue (_doit-elle encore l'appeler comme ça ? C'est aussi un adulte, maintenant_) envoie les bouquets pour les deux Potter. Non, quoi que la guérisseuse puisse penser, elles sont juste pour Lily, ces fleurs.

Certains jours, Pétunia veut jeter le vase par terre elle le broyer sous ses pieds. Elle veut arracher ces fleurs les écraser entre ses mains. Plus que tout, elle voudrait cracher au visage de Rogue toute sa haine, tout son venin. Elle voudrait le tuer. Elle le blâme. Pour tout. Pour lui avoir pris Lily. Pour l'avoir entraînée chez ces… magiciens.

Et maintenant, sa sœur, sa merveilleuse sœur est…

-Où est Lily ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix qui se veut posée.

-A la toilette on devrait la ramener d'ici dix minutes. En attendant, Mr Potter est là vous pourriez peut-être discuter un peu avec lui ?

Comme si Pétunia avait le choix…

Elle tapote la main de son beau-frère sans entrain, avec un simple 'bonjour, James' sans enthousiasme. Il ne semble pas la remarquer – typique, vraiment. Il se contente de jouer, de tortiller un emballage vide comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante du monde. Pétunia retrousse les lèvres avec amertume devant ce spectacle navrant. Engager la conversation avec lui ne l'enchante guère : même du temps où il était sain d'esprit, elle n'a jamais aimé James Potter. Et maintenant qu'il ne la comprend plus, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

Toutefois, elle essaye de lui parler. Parce que les autres patients pourraient jaser. Parce que la guérisseuse l'a à l'œil Parce que, peut-être, elle a assez pitié de lui pour faire ce minuscule effort. Elle lui raconte sa journée, sa famille. Ce sont des banalités, des choses qui ne l'intéresseraient pas en temps ordinaire, mais il faut bien meubler le silence. Elle mentionne le nom d'Harry, plusieurs fois. James Potter adorait, à ce qu'elle a entendu, son fils. Mais Potter n'a pas de réaction visible au nom. Pas comme…

-Voilà, doucement Mrs Potter, par ici… oui, c'est bien, vous y êtes presque.

Pétunia se retourne vivement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il y a un homme qu'elle ne connait pas, mais qui aborde la robe verte des guérisseurs de l'hôpital. Il tient la main d'une femme qui, de prime abord, paraît vieille et fragile.

Et le cœur de Pétunia se serre.

Cette… _chose_ n'est pas sa sœur. Ca ne devrait _pas_ être sa sœur. Et pourtant, c'est bien elle.

Mais quelle différence avec la Lily qu'elle devrait être.

Lily est sensée avoir vingt-huit ans, bientôt vingt-neuf. Elle en parait presque le double ses cheveux sont striés de gris, coupés à ras des épaules (cela ne lui va pas du tout, mais on a été forcé de lui couper les cheveux après qu'elle se soit presque étranglée avec en jouant avec ses nattes). Et ses yeux… ses yeux sont vides. Comme morts.

Pétunia s'avance vers elle.

-Lily, » murmure-t-elle en la serrant doucement contre elle. Parfois, très rarement, elle sent Lily lui rendre son geste. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle reste immobile, les yeux trop fixes, oscillant un peu sur ses talons.

Pétunia la lâche presque à regret, et laisse un guérisseur inconnu allonger sa sœur sur son lit. Lily ne réagit pas d'avantage. Ce n'est pas un bon jour. Parfois, Lily est plus réceptive. Ses yeux cherchent à regarder partout, elle chantonne pour elle-même, elle semble presque reconnaître Pétunia, et elle semble comprendre quand on lui parle de son fils.

Mais, l'essentiel du temps, elle est comme ça : une poupée vivante, qu'il faut laver, peigner, habiller, nourrir, une poupée qui se laisse faire docilement.

Ce n'est pas Lily. Ce n'est qu'une coquille vide. Mais c'est sa sœur.

Pétunia reste presque une heure à son chevet. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais elle lui serre fort la main, et quand Lily finit par se redresser, Pétunia utilise une brosse qu'elle a amené pour lui peigner les cheveux longuement, comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elles étaient toutes petites.

Finalement, elle en a assez. Elle va prendre congé, quand la guérisseuse assignée à la salle l'aborde.

-Les Potter… Ils ont un fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Pétunia s'arrête et hoche la tête lentement. Oh oui, les Potter ont un fils, un fils de l'âge du sien, un fils qui doit actuellement être entrain de faire ses corvées pour la journée, et qui ne sait pas dans quel genre d'hôpital sont ses parents…

Pour autant qu'Harry Potter le sache (_et elle a fait attention à ce que Dudley croit la même chose_), ses parents sont tous les deux dans le coma suite à un accident de voiture. Il ne peut pas les voir, parce que Pétunia ne le juge pas assez mûr pour cela.

Pour les voisins de Privet Drive, l'explication est plus proche de la vérité : les Potter ont souffert de graves lésions cérébrales irréversibles dans cet accident, et ne reconnaissent plus rien ni personne. Harry ne sait pas et ne saura pas avant d'avoir au moins dix ans, onze ans peut-être, juste avant de commencer le collège. Ce serait bien trop traumatisant pour un enfant de savoir trop jeune…

Il est plus facile de faire croire à un effroyable accident que d'admettre que sa sœur (et _son mari, mais il ne compte pas beaucoup aux yeux de Pétunia_) ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie par un groupe de fanatique dignes des Nazis de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Oui, les Potter ont un fils, et il est dans l'intérêt de ce fils de ne rien savoir.

-Vous ne l'amenez jamais… Cela pourrait pourtant leur faire du bien de voir leur enfant, vous ne pensez pas ?

Il y a comme une note de reproche dans la voix de la guérisseuse, et Pétunia se tourne vivement vers elle. La guérisseuse a un geste de recul devant l'expression de pure haine qui se dessine sur le visage de la Moldue.

-Du bien ? Du bien ? Du bien à qui, exactement ? Et pourquoi devrait-il venir, je vous le demande ? Pour voir… _ça_ ? » Crache-t-elle en montrant James, toujours entrain de déchirer méticuleusement son papier de bonbon, et en désignant Lily, qui reste allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. « Ce garçon a sept ans comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Comprendre que ses propres parents sont incapables de le comprendre, et à plus forte raison, de le _reconnaitre_ ?

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot, et elle retient difficilement ses larmes. Elle songe à son neveu, elle songe à sa famille, et elle songe à ce matin de Novembre où sa vie a basculée…

* * *

><p><em>C'est un vieil homme. Un très vieil homme, même, avec des allures de faux Père Noël. Honnêtement, une barbe pareille… ça attire trop l'attention. Dieu merci, de loin, sa… robe… a pu être confondue avec un long manteau. Si les voisins demandent, Pétunia pourra toujours prétendre qu'il s'agit d'un clochard à qui elle a accordé l'aumône. Ou le représentant d'un culte qui cherche à l'embrigader. Ou quelque chose, elle ne sait pas encore, mais elle trouvera.<em>

_Pour l'instant, cet honorable vieillard indésirable est assis sur le canapé du salon, avec une tasse de thé que Pétunia lui a servie de forte mauvaise grâce, mais qu'en bonne hôtesse, elle n'a pas pu lui refuser._

_Elle aurait dû._

_Surtout après la nouvelle qu'il vient de lui annoncer._

_Elle a l'impression d'avoir pris un violent direct dans l'estomac. L'impression qu'on vient de lui broyer le cœur. L'impression qu'on vient de lui arracher quelque chose de précieux. D'infiniment précieux._

_Lily et son mari ont été attaqués. Violemment. Elle est à l'hôpital._

_-Elle est… elle est en vie ? » Demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Elle n'aime pas Lily (menteuse), mais elle ne souhaite pas la voir morte. Non. Pas maintenant. Pas sa petite sœur de vingt-et-un ans, si jeune, si dynamique._

_Dumbledore est sombre, grave._

_-Oui. Elle vivra. James Potter également. Mais… je crains fort qu'ils ne récupèrent jamais. Les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste ne sont guère optimistes._

_-Que… que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Oh, cette attente insoutenable pour savoir la vérité, elle a envie de l'étrangler avec sa barbe, pourquoi ne lui dit-il tout simplement pas la vérité crue ?_

_-Leur raison a été… plus qu'ébranlée par ce qu'ils ont subit. James et Lily sont maintenant déconnectés du monde, Pétunia. Ils ne reconnaissent plus rien, ni personne. Et je doute qu'ils comprennent vraiment quand on leur parle._

_Pétunia sent le monde s'écrouler, vaciller autour d'elle._

_-Elle est devenue folle, c'est ça ?_

_Dumbledore ne peut que le confirmer, triste. Pétunia sent une main glacée lui étreindre le cœur, et un voile noir semble tomber sur elle._

_-C'est tragique, évidemment. Nous pensions qu'avec la chute de Voldemort (Pétunia frémit à ce nom sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : il y a une connotation dans ce nom qui lui fait froid dans le dos), nous étions enfin en sécurité. Mais nous avions oublié à quel point certains de ses partisans pouvaient être… déterminés. Et nous avions oublié qu'il y avait un traître dans nos rangs…_

_Pétunia n'écoute qu'à moitié. Lily, folle ? Impossible ! Lily est un monstre (une sorcière), mais elle est la personne la plus raisonnable, la plus sensée qui soit. Elle ne peut pas être devenue folle._

_Il faut qu'elle la voie. Maintenant. Elle peut confier Dudley aux voisins pour quelques heures. Une urgence familiale : ils comprendront certainement. Vernon n'appréciera pas, mais tant pis. _

_Dumbledore semble compatissant._

_-Evidemment, évidemment. Je vais vous montrer le chemin de Ste Mangouste, vous pourrez aisément vous y rendre par vous-même chaque fois que vous en aurez en vie. Vous êtes Moldue, évidemment, mais je peux clarifier les choses facilement avec le personnel de l'hôpital et le Ministère. Ceci dit, Pétunia, il reste un détail qu'il nous faut régler. Il s'agit de Harry Potter, » ajoute-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot._

_Pétunia sent sa gorge se serrer._

_-Son fils… » Croasse-t-elle._

_Le précieux fils de Lily, à peine moins âgé que Dudley. Seigneur, est-ce que lui aussi est… ?_

_-Harry Potter, » confirme Dumbledore. « Il va très bien, Pétunia, » s'empresse-t-il de la rassurer sur le sort de son neveu. « Un miracle en soi, il faut l'avouer. Les Mangemorts étaient plus intéressés par les parents, et l'enfant était placé sous de puissants sorts de protection ils n'ont pas pu le toucher. Néanmoins, James et Lily risquent de ne plus pouvoir prendre soin de lui pendant un certain temps… Peut-être même jamais plus, à dire vrai. Ce garçon a besoin d'une famille…_

_Pétunia regarde droit devant elle, sans croiser le regard du vieux sorcier. Elle voit très bien où il veut en venir, il n'a pas besoin de tourner inutilement autour du pot. Lily… le fils de Lily… Son neveu…_

_-Il a ses yeux, » dit Dumbledore._

_C'est le mot de trop pour Pétunia._

_Une bouffée de haine intense l'envahie et elle le foudroie du regard pour avoir osé dire cela. Comment ose-t-il la torturer (car c'est une torture, du moins pour elle) en évoquant les yeux pleins de vie, de malice de Lily ? (Et elle se demandera plus tard, vaguement, si elle est la seule personne qui a hait cet homme aussi intensément, pour cette évocation de la mémoire de Lily – même si mémoire n'est pas le mot le plus juste, considérant qu'elle est toujours en vie)._

_-C'est un coup bas, vieil homme, » siffle-t-elle._

_(Personne n'appelle Dumbledore 'vieil homme', mais il laisse passer le commentaire il sait que Pétunia est juste dans tous ses états. Et il sait déjà qu'elle acceptera de prendre l'enfant sous son aile, bon gré mal gré. Etre un Legilimens lui permet de s'assurer de certaines choses.)_

_-Le fait est, » dit-il avec beaucoup de gentillesse, « que Harry n'a plus d'autre famille._

_Pétunia se raidit._

_Elle n'a pas assisté au mariage des Potter, donc elle ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Mais Lily n'a jamais mentionné, cependant, que son futur époux avait des frères ou des sœurs. Il avait une bande d'amis très proches, apparemment, mais…_

_-Il n'a pas de parrain ? De marraine ? De cousins ?_

_Dumbledore se rembrunit._

_-Pas de marraine, non. Ses plus proches parents du côté paternel – des cousins au second degré, au minimum – ont aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Ceux qui restent ne peuvent pas prendre en charge un enfant si jeune, et ceux qui pourraient… sont sous surveillance du Ministère, car suspectés d'être à la solde de Voldemort._

_Donc, ce serait comme de placer l'enfant avec les hommes fanatiques d'un fou en puissance… Hors de question._

_-Et un parrain ? » Demande Pétunia, remarquant l'omission._

_-En prison, » rétorque le vieux sorcier sans élaborer davantage, et Pétunia se tait. Ah, oui, ils sont beaux, les amis de Lily…_

_-Donc… il n'y a que moi ? » Demande-t-elle._

_Dumbledore a un très mince sourire._

_-Pas exactement… Mais vous êtes le meilleur choix à l'heure actuelle._

_La réponse est honnête, au moins._

_Pétunia ferme les yeux. Vernon ne va pas aimer, mais…_

_-Je le prendrais. Maintenant, je veux voir ma sœur._

* * *

><p>Pétunia regarde la guérisseuse, qui a pris une mine contrite.<p>

-Harry ne sait pas dans quel état sont ses parents. Et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne le sache pas pour l'instant.

Elle regarde tristement Lily. Sa sœur a adorée son fils, elle le sait. Mais maintenant, elle ne serait même pas capable de l'embrasser pour lui montrer cet amour. Cet amour, existe-t-il seulement encore, quelque part derrière ses yeux morts ? Pétunia aimerait croire que oui, mais elle n'est pas si romantique.

-Le temps voulu, je l'amènerais ici. Mais pas maintenant. Pas pour les voir dans cet état. Ca le ferait plus souffrir qu'autre chose, » murmure-t-elle. « Moi, je sais que cela ne me fait jamais de bien…

* * *

><p><em>Eh oui, j'ai fini par écrire un monde où Neville est le Survivant.<em>

_Mais où un univers comme celui-là laisserait-il Harry ?_

_Si on garde l'élément 'Peter était le Gardien du Secret et Sirius s'est lancé à sa poursuite sans s'occuper du reste et a fini à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis', et comme Remus est un loup-garou, donc difficilement un choix acceptable pour garder un bébé, alors Harry aurait quand même atterri chez les Dursley. Mais la transition aurait sans doute été différente. D'où mon utilisation de Dumbledore pour annoncer la nouvelle en personne._

_Le fait que Lily soit en vie n'influence peut-être pas beaucoup le comportement de Pétunia envers Harry, quoique, du fait qu'elle voit Lily souvent (quand bien même sa sœur ne la reconnait pas), elle doit éviter les actes qui lui donnent trop mauvaise conscience (donc il est probable qu'Harry est sa propre chambre plutôt que le placard sous l'escalier pour dormir, par exemple)._

_Je ne sais pas si, en vrai, les Moldus ont droit d'accès à Ste Mangouste. On sait qu'ils peuvent accéder au Chemin de Traverse et se rendre sur le quai de la Voie 9 ¾, mais ont-ils le droit d'aller ailleurs ? Cela me semble logique, cependant, que l'on permette à tous les parents de rendre visite aux malades, pour peu que le Ministère donne son accord._

_Et, soyons logique. Un adulte avouerait-il tout de go à un enfant que ses parents sont vivants, mais fous, incapables de le reconnaître ? Moi, ça me paraitrait très cruel. D'où le mensonge de Pétunia à Harry : mieux vaut qu'il pense avoir des parents vivants mais dans un état végétatif que connaître la vérité._

_J'hésitais à écrire une confrontation entre Pétunia et Rogue ou Pétunia et Remus au chevet de Lily, voir avec certains professeurs de Poudlard, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée, et me suis contentée des réflexions de Pétunia._

_Pour Severus, j'imagine que la culpabilité l'empêche de se rendre sur place. Après tout, c'est sa faute, quelque part : s'il n'avait pas entendu la Prophétie, Lily n'aurait pas été mise inutilement en danger. Voir sa précieuse Lily dans cet état lui serait sans doute fatal. Et s'il sait que la sœur de Lily vient souvent, il doit aussi prendre garde à ne pas la croiser. Les fleurs envoyées anonymement, c'est sa façon à lui de demander pardon, avant de finir par venir en personne._

_Et pour Remus… Et bien, je m'interroge souvent sur le caractère de Remus Lupin, donc je ne savais pas comment l'écrire. Même chose pour les professeurs de Poudlard : si certains ont l'air d'avoir de bons souvenirs des Potter (Slughorn, MacGonagall,…), on ne sait pas exactement quelles relations ils ont pu conserver avec leurs anciens élèves à leur sortie de Poudlard._

_Rétrospectivement, je me rends compte que, si les positions de Neville et Harry avaient été inversées, Lily aurait peu de chances d'avoir survécu. Pas en étant Née-Moldue, avec Bellatrix Black-Lestrange dans le groupe d'assaillants. Mais bon, on ne peut pas savoir…_


	5. Ca Ne Sert A Rien

**Fic :** Ca Ne Sert A Rien

Divergence : Harry quitte le placard sous l'escalier plus tôt que prévu.

Personnages : Pétunia, Vernon.

Résumé : Pétunia réalise quelque chose au sujet de son neveu, et décide d'agir en conséquence. Le tout, c'est de convaincre Vernon…

* * *

><p><strong>Ca Ne Sert A Rien<strong>

La directrice de l'école pensait que le garçon avait escaladé les parois du bâtiment. Mais il avait suffi d'un seul regard échangé entre le couple Dursley pour réfuter totalement cette théorie. Non, Harry Potter n'avait pas 'escaladé' la façade. Pas dans le sens conventionnel du terme. Pas dans le sens _normal_ du terme.

Il avait utilisé… de la _magie_.

Vernon s'était montré furieux. Harry avait été puni avec deux semaines de placard consécutives, un record, et une rallonge de sa liste de corvées (_en vérité, des choses complètement futiles qui auraient pu attendre plusieurs mois, comme repeindre la porte du garage et nettoyer la cave_). Les Dursley étaient parvenus depuis longtemps à la conclusion que, plus leur neveu était occupé, moins il avait de temps à consacrer à des choses dangereuses, comme l'imagination. Avec de l'imagination et l'anormalité de Harry, Vernon et Pétunia redoutaient intensément que _quelque chose_ ne se passe.

Leur tactique semblait avoir portée ses fruits, au départ. Harry Potter ne faisait pas de dégâts. Mais, toutes les 'bonnes' choses ont une fin.

Il y avait eu des… 'Incidents' ces dernières années. Des incidents qui amenaient souvent les parents de Dudley à échanger des regards en coin et, une fois les deux garçons couchés, à passer des nuits blanches à discuter dans la cuisine sur la bonne méthode à adopter pour gérer les choses.

Vernon optait toujours pour un durcissement, et s'il n'avait pas encore suggéré les châtiments corporels, pour une raison inconnue (_crainte de voir Harry utiliser sa magie contre lui ? Peur que les voisins s'en aperçoivent ? Dégoût à l'idée de battre un enfant, même aussi anormal que Potter ? Qui pouvait savoir, après tout ?_), on voyait bien que l'idée l'effleurait de plus en plus. Pétunia, elle, tâchait de tempérer afin que les choses n'aillent pas trop loin _(« Et si quelqu'un finissait par remarquer quelque chose ? Que ferions-nous ? Il a beau être… anormal, c'est un enfant, et les gens ne verront pas plus loin que cela. »_).

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils parlaient, les Dursley.

Cette fois-ci, Vernon, après un verre de whisky et deux tasses de thé, courtoisie de Pétunia, en était venu à penser qu'Harry se moquait d'eux.

-Emporter par le vent… Comme si le vent pouvait emporter un enfant sur le toit, sans que personne dans la cour ne remarque rien où ne soit lui-même incommodé ! Je te le dis, Pétunia. Cet enfant devrait être puni encore plus sévèrement pour oser se moquer des adultes ! Quand je pense que les gens biens ont failli se rendre compte de son… son… anormalité !

Il continua à bougonner pendant un moment, jetant par intermittence des regards dans la direction générale de l'entrée et du placard sous l'escalier. Les portes de la cuisine étaient hermétiquement closes, il n'y avait donc aucun risque que le garçon ou, pire encore, Dudley, ne soient dérangés par le ton qui montait parfois. Toutefois, avec le garçon, il ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien.

-Punir… moins à manger… plus sortir de ce placard… Fera plus jamais ça, tu m'entends, Pétunia ? Il est hors de question que je le laisse recommencer un coup pareil !

Pétunia Dursley, elle, l'écoutait sans mot dire. Touillant régulièrement son thé avant d'en prendre une gorgée, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, tout en discutant avec son mari, et en repensant à sa jeunesse _(« Lily ! Arrête ! » « Maman t'avait dit de ne pas faire ça ! » « Comment tu t'y prends ? »_), elle en était arrivée à une autre conclusion.

-Ca ne sert à rien, Vernon, » finit-elle par dire alors que son époux entamer une nouvelle diatribe contre Harry et les gens de son espèce en général.

Celui-ci s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une phrase, les yeux ronds. Pétunia n'avait pas pour habitude d'interrompre son époux, après tout.

-Peu importe ce que nous faisons, ça continuera à arriver, » dit-elle, un peu amère. « Nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons, on ne pourra pas l'empêcher de montrer qu'il est… _anormal,_ » grinça-t-elle.

Ces paroles n'eurent pas le don de plaire à Vernon Dursley.

-Mais enfin, Pétunia ! Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieuse ?

Un regard morne de Pétunia lui fit vite comprendre que si, sa femme était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Pétunia, » commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. « Quand nous avons pris cet enfant sous notre toit, nous nous sommes jurés dans finir avec toutes ces foutaises. Ces histoires de… _magie_, » murmura-t-il, d'une façon qui laissait entendre qu'il venait de dire un gros mot. Pétunia frissonna malgré elle. « A t'entendre, on n'aurait plus qu'à lui avouer toute la vérité !

Le regard de Pétunia s'enflamma.

-Ca, il en est hors de question !

-Ah oui ? On dirait presque tu veux lui dire, pourtant !

Pétunia pinça les lèvres.

-Il ne s'agit pas de lui dire quoique ce soit, Vernon. Il s'agit avant tout de regarder la réalité en face concernant ce garçon ! Il aura bientôt neuf ans. Si nous avions réussi… Enfin, s'il n'était pas comme ma sœur (_comme __**Lily**__, pourquoi ne peux-tu même pas prononcer son nom ?_), nous l'aurions remarqué. Mais toutes ces choses bizarres… Ca signifie que nous avons échoué, Vernon.

Celui-ci eut une grimace.

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on le félicite chaque fois qu'il fait des trucs _bizarres_ ? Qu'on laisse ce gamin se balader à sa guise ? Et si jamais ces gens-là se mettaient à le suivre chez nous, hein ? Il y en a bien un qui n'a pas hésité à se rendre dans un magasin normal rien que pour voir ce garçon, non ? Tu voudrais qu'on les laisse lui mettre des idées en tête ?

(_Cet incident avait fini par dissuader les Dursley d'envoyer Harry faire des courses seul, quand celui-ci fut plus âgé. Il était hors de question qu'ils laissent Harry avoir le moindre contact avec ces gens-là ! Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient même fini par interdire à Harry de quitter le quartier. Tant qu'il restait à Privet Drive, ils pouvaient l'avoir à l'œil et surveiller ses fréquentations._)

Pétunia crispa les poings, la tête baissée.

-Ne sois pas stupide, Vernon ! » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Nous avons bien fait comprendre que nous ne voulions aucun contact avec cette bande de monstres, et au moins, ils respectent ça dans l'ensemble ! Harry n'a pas besoin d'apprendre quoique ce soit de plus que ce que nous lui avons déjà dit sur ses parents. Et heureusement qu'il ne sait rien sur ce qu'il est ! Tu imagines, s'il apprenait qu'il peut faire _ça_ à volonté ? » Riposta-t-elle d'une voix cassante. « Et crois-moi, il le pourrait, et personne ne dirait rien ! Personne ne lui a jamais rien dit, à _elle_ !

Vernon sursauta. Il entendait rarement Pétunia utiliser ce ton là, surtout avec lui. Evidemment, Pétunia ne parlait jamais non plus de sa sœur, ou de son enfance (_quelques fois, il aurait voulu en apprendre plus, mais Pétunia n'était guère causante, et si Vernon était honnête avec lui-même, il ne tenait pas tant que cela à tout savoir de la vie de sa femme. Pas avec l'ombre de sa sœur qui trônait inlassablement dans leur vie_). Mais là…

-Pétunia… » Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. « On ne peut tout de même pas le laisser faire… Escalader les bâtiments de l'école… je peux passer, peut-être, sur les cheveux qui repoussent, puisque personne n'a rien vu, à part Dudley… Et ce pull dont tu m'as parlé, qui a rétréci d'un coup, personne n'a rien vu… Mais tout ce même… Ce n'est pas… Il ne peut pas… pas sous mon toit !

Ah oui, le pull… Pétunia avait crû un temps que celui-ci avait rétréci au lavage (_et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pensé cela. Peut-être avait-elle essayé de se voiler la face par rapport à son neveu trop longtemps…_), mais elle avait fini par réviser son jugement après que d'autres incidents se soient produit autour de son neveu.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

-Je doute qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose, Vernon. Il est trop… honnête dans ses explications, » renifla-t-elle. Lui non plus ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, donc ces… _choses_ arrivent malgré lui.

Il y eut un long silence, puis finalement, elle reprit.

-Si tu veux mon avis, je doute que le laisser dans son placard aide beaucoup. Autant le laisser sortir dès demain pour le mettre au travail, quitte à lui ajouter encore des corvées. On trouvera bien quelque chose…

-Mais il le fait exprès ! » Rugit presque l'oncle Vernon, rouge de colère. Pétunia lui lança une œillade mauvaise, son regard oscillant légèrement vers la porte. Normalement, elle étouffait bien le son, mais si Vernon continuait à crier, ils allaient réveiller les enfants. Celui-ci sembla le réaliser, car il reprit d'une voix plus basse. « Il cherche à nous embarrasser, c'est évident ! Au moins, quand il est dans son placard, personne ne peut le voir !

Ah, ça… Pétunia était d'accord sur le fond. Quand Harry avait commencé à grandir et marcher dans toute la maison, il y avait eu quelques… incidents (_comme un service en porcelaine qui avait explosé dans sa vitrine, lors d'une forte crise de larmes_). Effrayés à l'idée que les voisins puissent entendre le bruit, ou voir quelque chose par la fenêtre, Pétunia avait poussé sans ménagement son neveu dans le placard afin de l'empêcher de nuire plus longtemps et se donner le temps de nettoyer les dégâts.

(_Quand une voisine plus fouineuse que les autres s'était aperçue de la disparition du service en porcelaine, elle avait posé des questions. Pétunia avait blâmé Harry, arguant que le petit avait fait l'idiot avec une balle pendant que Pétunia avait le dos tourné. Et la voisine de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, parlant de ses propres enfants qui lui avaient déjà fait le coup…_)

Le placard était devenu la solution pour cacher Harry quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez les Dursley. Vernon encourageait la solution et l'utilisait plus souvent que nécessaire _(« Après tout, cela ne lui fait pas de mal ! Mon père m'envoyait au coin, moi, j'envois ce petit monstre dans son placard ! »_), tant et si bien qu'un jour, au vue du temps qu'Harry passait dedans, les Dursley avait fini par y monter un lit, et le placard sous l'escalier était devenu la chambre d'Harry Potter.

Mais maintenant, maintenant…

Pétunia se mettait vraiment à douter que le placard fût encore efficace pour 'calmer' leur neveu 'turbulent'. Il y était habitué, et Pétunia avait la désagréable sensation qu'en fait, Harry aimait bien (_sa chambre_) son placard.

S'il se mettait à aimer son placard, et s'il se mettait à ne plus redouter les punitions d'y être enfermé, alors quel moyen les Dursley auraient-ils de le 'calmer' si jamais il refaisait quelque chose de… _magique _?

Vernon pensait qu'il le faisait exprès, un moyen de défier leur autorité et de se faire remarquer…

Exprès ?... Non, pas encore, mais on n'en était peut-être pas loin.

Pétunia continua de faire tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, même si le sucre avait depuis longtemps fondu. Si elle avait l'air calme en apparence, son cerveau était en ébullition.

-Vernon, est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Il ne le fait pas exprès ! Je trouve même que nous sommes chanceux qu'il se soit limité à ça !

Son mari produisit un son étranglé, essayant de répéter « chanceux » sur un ton incrédule.

-J'ai grandi avec l'une d'entre _eux_, Vernon. Et crois-moi, c'était très différent, » dit-elle pour couper court à tout commentaire, avant de boire une gorgée. Elle grimaça. Le thé était maintenant froid.

-Pétunia ? » Demanda Vernon, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce que… ? » Sa femme le coupa d'un geste.

-Ma sœur pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avec ses… son… _anormalité_. Des choses autrement plus… remarquables et étranges que son fils. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où j'ai pu lui dire, lui hurler d'arrêter, elle n'en a jamais tenu compte. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait, qu'on ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Que tout le monde était de son côté. Nos parents, cet affreux garçon qui vivait près de chez nous et qui était aussi _anormal _qu'elle, _les lois de ces gens_,… Mes parents ne l'ont jamais puni, » finit-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « Ils auraient dus. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas aussi mal tourné.

Son regard se figea un moment sur la porte fermée de la cuisine, dans la direction générale du placard – de la chambre d'Harry.

-Elle ne serait sans doute pas morte, s'ils avaient su faire preuve de fermeté avec elle, s'ils l'avaient retenu à la maison au lieu de la laisser vagabonder partout avec ce garçon. Et moi, je n'aurais pas eu son fils sur les bras, pour me le rappeler sans cesse, » murmura-t-elle si bas que Vernon l'entendit à peine. Il se sentit quelque peu inconfortable. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'entendre sa femme lui en dire plus, et l'envie grandissante qu'elle se taise et qu'ils puissent tous les deux oublier cette conversation.

Pétunia secoua la tête, comme pour chasses ces souvenirs involontairement remontés à la surface.

-Essayons une autre méthode, Vernon. Nous verrons bien si cela marche.

-Que suggères-tu ? » Bougonna-t-il, irrité mais désireux d'entendre la solution miracle de sa femme.

-Le bâton et la carotte, Vernon, » répondit-elle. « Améliorer ses conditions de vie, et supprimer ces améliorations partiellement ou totalement au moindre incident inexpliqué, » élabora-t-elle. Vernon fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un trop mauvais plan, mais… Où Pétunia voulait-elle en venir ? Elle lui expliqua rapidement. « La seconde chambre de Dudley, c'est ça la carotte. Le placard, c'est le bâton. Et pas de changements dans les corvées. Qu'il reste occupé à tout prix, surtout, » ajouta-t-elle.

Vernon fit la moue.

-Tu veux que Dudley déménage ses jouets ? Mais pour les mettre où ?

-Ne sois pas stupide, Vernon. Dudley ne touchera à rien. Ce sera au garçon de tout transporter au grenier ou à la cave, voir de jeter ce qui est trop abîmer. Ca l'occupera un moment de plus, de même que de devoir garder _sa_ chambre totalement impeccable.

Vernon réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Evidemment, il n'était pas très heureux à l'idée que le garçon puisse avoir accès à volonté à l'étage et à toute la maison : être confiné dans son placard le laissait loin de la vue de Vernon. D'un autre côté, il comprenait, insidieusement, que si le garçon s'habituait trop à son placard, alors Vernon perdrait un moyen efficace de le punir. Si le garçon venait à ne plus le redouter _lui_, le père de famille et maître de maison, alors les châtiments corporels devraient forcément être utilisés pour le discipliner. Et Vernon n'y était pas vraiment prêt…

-Bon… c'est d'accord, » finit-il par grimacer. « Faisons un essai.

Pétunia hocha la tête.

-J'avertirais le garçon et Dudley demain matin. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, » dit-elle en se levant de table, « j'ai besoin de me changer et d'aller au lit.

Elle déposa les tasses vides dans l'évier (_Harry les laverait demain matin, avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner_), déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son époux, et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. La voix de Vernon l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux, cependant.

-Pétunia ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Parce que tu aimes cet enfant ? » Demanda Vernon, sans trop savoir pourquoi. La conduite de Pétunia l'inquiétait parfois, elle n'avait pas de sens, ou en tout cas, pas un sens qu'il comprenait. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle haïssait totalement son neveu, mais après cette nuit, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Pétunia s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

-Je n'aimais pas ma sœur, » finit-elle par articuler après un moment de silence, « mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je voulais la voir morte. Et je n'aime pas mon neveu, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le voir finir comme sa mère. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté de le prendre avec nous. Je revois toujours Lily, incontrôlable, fière, qui s'est mise à dos je ne sais trop quel fou. Et je vois son fils, destiné à suivre ses traces. Ca, Vernon, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Si en me montrant ferme avec lui, je peux éviter qu'il ne se monte la tête et ne se fasse exploser par un autre membre de sa race, eh bien… Peut-être ce garçon pensera-t-il que je suis un monstre, pour le traiter comme je le fais, mais s'il survit pour vivre plus vieux que Lily, et peut-être pour fonder sa propre famille, alors je pourrais être fière d'être traitée de monstre. Au moins, il sera toujours là pour le faire, » ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre de 'Coups de Baguette', le dernier pendant un moment, j'en ai peur. Les cours ont repris, et le boulot ne va pas tarder à tomber, donc je vais laisser les fics de côté quelques temps. J'ai encore deux ou trois textes déjà prêts qui seront postée éventuellement en octobre, mais pas pour cette fic ci.<em>

_Enfin, bref._

'_Ca Ne Sert A Rien' est venue d'une petite réflexion sur le traitement d'Harry par les Dursley. On aime, dans ce fandom, à les décrire comme monstrueusement abusifs et violents. Moi, je ne le crois pas (quoique, la violence physique ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de Marge, voir de Vernon s'il est vraiment, vraiment à bout). On aime aussi voir Harry accablé de corvées dès qu'il est assez grand pour marcher, et les Dursley incapables de tenir la maison sans lui. Là aussi, je trouve cela aberrant._

_Je voulais une raison logique à leur comportement, au fait que ce soit leur neveu qui fasse tout et pas leur fils, et j'ai fini par émettre cette hypothèse : les Dursley cherchent à garder Harry occupé pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire de magie. L'idée me semble logique, quelque part : si on se base sur les souvenirs de Rogue, Lily jouait beaucoup, et il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait découvert ses pouvoirs de sorcière par ce biais. Pétunia peut très bien avoir pensé que, si son neveu n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et pas le temps pour quoique ce soit, il n'imiterait pas feu sa mère. Et, en même temps, cela permet aux Dursley de garder un œil sur lui s'il ne s'éloigne pas de la maison. D'où l'idée de lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi, à quelques exceptions près (car si on parle des corvées d'Harry, jamais il n'est fait mention de lui devant faire les courses pour la famille : je trouve cela très révélateur, de plus d'une façon)._

_Les Dursley – et Pétunia en particulier – ne sont pas gentils, ils sont calculateurs. Mais leurs calculs ne visent pas à faire du mal à Harry, non. Ils cherchent avant tout à se protéger eux et à protéger leur réputation. Après, que leur neveu soit heureux ou pas, cela leur est égal, du moment qu'il ne fait pas de scandale et n'attire pas l'attention sur eux. Pétunia a aussi la ferme intention de voir Harry survivre, mais ça, c'est autre chose. L'affection n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans leur raisonnement, seulement la volonté de ne pas voir les pouvoirs de Harry étalés au grand jour s'ils ne font pas attention. Le meilleur moyen d'avoir une emprise sur le petit sorcier, c'est d'être respectés et craints. Or il ne faut pas qu'Harry cesse de les craindre. D'où l'idée de jouer sur des avantages à lui offrir… ou lui reprendre._

_Le changement que j'introduis ici n'est pas gros : Harry obtient une chambre deux ans plus tôt que dans l'univers normal, c'est tout. Mais cela peut très bien avoir des répercussions sur lui à l'avenir, ainsi que sur la façon dont les Dursley gèrent les choses. Lesquelles ? Ah, ça… je vous laisse le soin de l'imaginer._


End file.
